


Specialite de Picardie

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Specialite de Picardie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Specialite de Picardie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537) by Mrs_Leary. 



Colin赤裸的坐在床上，背靠着枕头，从Bradley那儿接过他递来的那漂亮又昂贵的酒。

"可你根本就不喜欢香槟。"他表示怀疑。

"是用香槟做的其他品种。"Bradley解释给他听，就好像这和香槟有什么区别似的，"这是当地的特产。"

Bradley脱下他的牛仔裤，膝跪在Colin身旁。

"另外……"他低声说，"我也不想就这样的喝它。"

"那要如何？"

随后，Bradley抓着Colin的肩，让他往后躺了一些，仔细的看着眼前的人，说："别动。"

他打开香槟的瓶塞，很小心的让酒倒出来。

凉凉的液体注入Colin锁骨那儿的凹陷中。

这边，然后是那一边。

 

闻到散发出混着酒精的甜味，液体中冒上来的气泡也弄得皮肤有点痒痒的，Colin微微呻吟了一下。

还有Bradley的靠近，用他的舌头舔食锁骨那儿的液体，也让Colin呻吟。

那是种品尝美味多汁的食物的声音。

吮吸，抿唇，然后再伸出舌尖去索取，直到最后一滴令人陶醉的芳香殆尽。

这边，然后是那一边。

 

等Bradley对他做完这一切，Colin发誓他绝对能看出Bradley那双蓝色的眼睛中冒上来强烈的情欲气泡。

"该我了。"Colin有些不爽的说。

他起身，一把将Bradley推倒在床上，屈起他的双腿，说："就这样别动。"

同样的液体注入了Bradley髋骨的凹陷中。

这边，然后是那一边。

 

溢满到香槟慢慢地沿着身线流了下去，流到了Bradley的大腿上。

沿着Bradley的大腿，酒液开始滴落。

Colin低下头，

用舌头追逐着每一滴掉落的佳酿。

（完）


End file.
